1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to clothing and more particularly, to reversible sweatshirts having secure pocket slots and secure interior pocket pouches, and that optionally present distinct embroidery in each exposed configuration.
2. The Prior Art
Sweatshirts are well known for their ease of manufacture and are commonly used in team athletics and booster clubs as a means to identify team allegiance. Often players and other team supporters require multiple sweatshirts as they either participate in or provide support to multiple sports, require the acquisition of multiple sweatshirts. This can present a particular problem, both in terms of the expense to acquire multiple sweatshirts and in the maintenance required of multiple sweatshirts. Additionally, the pouch pockets on sweatshirts do not provide for containing items securely, resulting in items falling from the pouch pockets and becoming lost.
One method which has been employed in an attempt to overcome the above disadvantages is the production of reversible team apparel (in particular sweatshirts) made from two overlapping pieces of fabric such that one piece of fabric form the inside layer of the item and the other piece of fabric forms the outside apparel layer. While this construction enables the ready switching by the wearer from one color of shirt to another as her or her team affiliation changes, the garments are generally labor intensive to embroider, requiring the disassembly and subsequent reassembly of the garment, and therefore it is generally expensive to produce garments with different embroidery on each apparel layer.
Thus it would be desirable to economically provide a garment that could be selectively reversed (that is turned inside out) by the wearer to display different embroidery in each configuration, so that they can be readily and easily identified with multiple teams, and to have pockets which hold items securely.